


Mom Always Know

by KMarvelitas



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Family Feels, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMarvelitas/pseuds/KMarvelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers fue la madre del famoso Capitán América y ella, siempre supo su secreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom Always Know

**Author's Note:**

> En muchas partes de latinoamerica, acaba de pasar el día de las madres. Este one shot es una especie de forma de celebrar a la mamá de Steve y también es un regalo para mi pareja, quien es una asombrosa mamá.

_Brooklyn, décadas atrás._

  
Una madre conoce bien a sus hijos, los conoce tan bien como si se trataran de la palma de su mano. Sabe cuando tienen hambre, están enfermos, cuando han hecho una travesura, cuando están mintiendo o están tristes. No hay secreto que un hijo sea capaz de esconder. Ni los más vergonzosos, ni los más terribles. Una madre siempre sabe...pero el saber, no implica que sepa como responder.

Una madre también es un ser humano que puede equivocarse y a quien se le puede romper el corazón.

Sarah Rogers amaba a su hijo con todo el corazón; desde el primer aliento de Steve, en el instante en que el pequeño escandaloso fue puesto en sus brazos, la mujer hizo la firme promesa de mantenerlo a salvo de todo peligro, de educarlo y amarlo de forma incondicional. Después de la muerte de su abusivo esposo, Steve se convirtió en su principal motivación. Él era la pequeña luz dentro de su sombría existencia.

Por eso, Sarah sabía.

Lo vio en los ojos azules que eran un reflejos de los suyos, la primera vez que el nombre de “Bucky” se escapó de los labios de su hijo.

Lo vio en cada una de las sonrisas y carcajadas que Bucky Barnes era capaz de robarle a su hijo, incluso después de que esté había pasado una larga temporada enfermo y aún no podía levantarse de la cama.

Lo vio en las noches que regresaba tarde luego de una extensa jornada laboral y los encontraba durmiendo en el sofá, sus piernas enredadas mientras permanecían abrazados.

Lo vio en la mirada de infinita tristeza de su hijo cuando Bucky comenzó a salir con una y otra chica.

Lo vio en cada uno de los dibujos que Steve había hecho del rostro de Bucky.

Lo vio en las conversaciones murmuradas, lo vio en las miradas, lo vio en cada travesura, lo vio en cada toque y en cada abrazo. Lo supo desde el inicio, pero nada de eso la había preparado para escucharlo salir de los labios de Steve.

\- Estoy enamorado de Bucky y él lo está de mi. -Había dicho su hijo.

Por un breve momento se quedó sin aliento. Su corazón se encogió con el enorme peso de la angustia. Tal vez dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa o un sollozo, no estaba segura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras cubría sus labios con una de sus manos. La pregunta que no se atrevió a formular en voz alta fue: **“¿Qué hice mal?”** Si su hijo era... _así_ , iba a sufrir mucho. El mundo no era un lugar agradable o seguro para las personas diferentes.

\- Mami…-susurró la voz temblorosa de su niño.

No, Steve ya era un hombre. Levantó su mirada y la clavó en el rostro de su precioso hijo. Pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos que estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, el rostro contraído en una expresión de desesperanza. Él tenía miedo. Estaba asustado de haberla decepcionado, del rechazo. Podía verlo temblar, esperando a que ella respondiera a la confesión.

Y entonces, todo fue claro para Sarah Rogers.

Nada había cambiado. Steve seguía siendo su maravilloso hijo, el mismo chico valiente que enfrentaba a la enfermedad y la adversidad con coraje, del cual estaba muy orgullosa. La declaración no había cambiado la forma en la que lo veía. Seguía amándolo como ese primer momento en que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Su único deseo para Steve es que fuera feliz. Su camino iba a ser complicado, habría muchos obstáculos que lo estarían esperando para hacerlo sufrir.

Sarah retomó la compostura, se acercó a su hijo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo entre ambos un estrecho contacto, cerrando los ojos para apretarlo con un poquito más de fuerza. Como si aquél gesto pudiera protegerlo de todo lo malo, de todo el mundo, de los prejuicios y el odio.

\- Te amo, Steve. Nunca podría odiarte -respondió con sinceridad. Tal vez sonando un poco más feroz de lo que habría querido-. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti -susurró, sintiendo las lágrimas de su hijo mojando su pecho. Acarició su cabeza, deslizando los dedos entre los mechones rubios, dejando un suave beso en la cima.

\- Gracias mamá. ¡Oh Dios...gracias! -balbuceó su hijo en medio del llanto. Aferrado a ella. Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando como solía aferrarse a su falda cuando era un niño muy pequeño.

\- Shhh -dijo con suavidad-. Ahora escúchame con atención, Steve. Un corazón fuerte te llevará más lejos que cualquier fuerza física, un corazón fuerte significa no darse por vencido. No esperes que la vida sea sencilla, nunca lo será. Tienes que afrontar cada problema con toda la amabilidad, humildad y valor que tengas. Mientras vivas de esa forma, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti.

\- Lo sé -respondió su hijo, aferrándose a ella-. Te haré sentirte orgullosa de mi, má.

Y lo hizo, realmente la llenó de orgullo hasta el último día en la tierra.

 

  _Época actual._

  
Steve recorrió con la yema de los dedos, las letras grabadas en epitafio de la lápida funeraria. Se dedicó a admirar las palabras, sumido en un respetuoso silencio.

 

“Sarah Rogers.  
189x - 19xx

Amada y orgullosa madre del Capitán Steve G. Rogers.  
Descanse en paz.”

 

El Capitán América no podía estar más agradecido de saber que la lápida había sido bien cuidada durante todos esos años. Deslizó la yema de uno de sus dedos bajo su ojo, limpiando la lágrima solitaria que había conseguido derramarse. Apoyó la palma abierta de su mano sobre la dura y fría superficie, como si de alguna forma pudiera tocar a su mamá. La mujer lo había cuidado cuando había sido un niño enfermizo, vulnerable, lo había criado prácticamente sola en una época donde no había muchas oportunidades para una mujer sola con un hijo.

La gente lo veía como el representante de la nación. El defensor de la justicia. Lo que no sabían es que de no haber sido por su madre, no existiría el Capitán América que tanto amaban y respetaban. Todo lo que era se lo debía a Sarah Rogers. Había sido la mamá más cariñosa, comprensiva, sabia y hermosa de toda la historia. Desde el día de su muerte la había extrañado con cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sonrió con tristeza.

\- Desearía que pudieras verme, mamá -murmuró a la nada.- Que vieras el hombre que ahora soy. -Miró de reojo a su mejor amigo quien estaba a una distancia prudente, dándole el espacio y tiempo que necesitaba.- Buck volvió a mi lado. Estamos juntos, como siempre. Y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor? Ya no tenemos que ocultarnos, si, aún existen personas que nos ven de mala manera, pero tenemos buenos amigos y aunque el mundo que conocíamos ya no existe. Estamos bien y sobre todo, somos felices en nuestra forma particular. -Por supuesto, su única respuesta era el silencio. Apartó su mano, se puso de pie.

\- Nunca olvidaré lo que me dijiste ese día. Un corazón fuerte significa no darse por vencido. No me daré por vencido y te seguiré haciendo sentir orgullosa, siempre -susurró-. Nos vemos, má.

El soldado se alejó de la lápida. Tan pronto como estuvo cerca, Bucky lo abrazó con suavidad. Suspiró profundo, toda la lucha, todo lo malo que habían atravesado juntos y por separado, había valido la pena para ese pequeño momento de cariño y consuelo. Ese gesto, podría parecer simple, pero para él significaba todo. Bucky era su mundo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el Soldado de Invierno con voz ligeramente rasposa.

\- Sí -respondió-. Solo...es que nunca dejaré de extrañarla.

\- Lo sé, era una mujer extraordinaria.

\- ¿La recuerdas? -preguntó algo sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto. No sé puede olvidar a alguien como Sarah. -Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Steve, mirando el rostro de su pareja cuando se separaron.- Si ella estuviera aquí, no se cansaría de decirte lo mucho que te ama y lo orgullosa que la haces sentir. Era ese tipo de persona que podía hacerte sentir bien sin siquiera saber que lo necesitabas.

 **Justo como tú.** Pensó Steve sin poder dejar de sonreír.

\- Gracias Buck.

\- No es nada, Stevie -murmuró con un tono relajado-. Tenemos que irnos, Natasha y Sam deben estarnos esperando.

\- Cierto, por fin tendrás el shawarma que te prometí.

\- La verdad, con ese nombre no sé si quiero probarlo. Prefiero otra misión con Scott y su falta de habilidad para callarse que morir intoxicado por comida extraña, Stevie.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios del Capitán quien rodeó los hombros de su pareja con uno de sus brazos, apretándolo contra su costado. Besando la áspera mejilla de Barnes, empezando a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio.

\- Eres un completo idiota.  
  
\- Punk.

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
